Ghosts from the past
by CanadaGrizzly
Summary: Richard Fenton is alive, and he has tracked Donna to Barden University. What will happen when The Bella's find out the truth? Just how far will Beca go to protect Chloe? Will Beca give her own life to save her best friend? Written for PaigeeLee13 please review.
1. The end is just the beginning

The night was dark in the city morgue as the zipper on a body bag slid open with an ominous sound. He was alive. Richard Fenton would stop at nothing to get to Donna Keppel. He loved her. He thought of the way her blond hair shone in the sunlight of the hallway as she carried her books. His eyes took on a murderous gleam. He WOULD get to her. He WOULD teach her to love him, and him alone.

Donna. Keppel's house. Day after the Disaster.

She lay, eyes open , on her bed, her friend Aubrey beside her. She watched as Aubrey stared

intently at the door, as her eyes darted from door, to window, to hallway, to her.

"You're crying , Donna" She said softly, wrapping her arms tightly around her. "He's not coming back. He's DEAD." She looked at her, cracking a small smile. "He cant hurt you."

"Aubrey-" Donna said softly. "He was stronger than anything. He was terrifying." Her voice shook, but her fear left her as Aubrey pulled her closer.

"Donna. He may have been, but do you know what?" Aubrey asked softly, her fingers massaging her friends hair.

"what?" Donna sniffled.

"You are Titanium, remember?" Aubrey smiled at Donna.

"Right" Donna whispered, resting her head on Aubrey's shoulder. She felt safe, lying there, Aubrey beside her. Richard was dead, nothing could ever hurt her again. She was Titanium. Unbreakable, unshakeable. And with Aubrey beside her, she could conquer anything.


	2. Senior year at Barden

Barden University, four years later, Chloe's Senior year

Chloe Beale stood, taking her bag from the trunk of her car, her aunt and uncle helping with her other suitcases. She was nervous, had a nagging feeling at the back of her mind that something would happen this year, something bad. She sighed, dragging her bag to her new dorm, the one she would share with Aubrey, like they had for the last three years. She didn't have a clue what she was so nervous about. Richard was dead, a ghost of her past, she hardly even had nightmares anymore.

"Are you alright Chloe?" Her Aunt asked her softly, putting her free arm around Chloe's waist. She pulled her into a hug , and Chloe smiled.

"Im FINE Aunt Karen." She laughed quietly, rolling her eyes in the affectionate way she reserved for her aunt, who had become a second mother to her. "Just nervous. It's senior year after all." Chloe's aunt gave her a small smile.

"Don't worry. I'm sure everything will be fine." She smiled as she pulled the suitcases into Chloe and Aubrey's dorm room.

"CHLOE!" Aubrey shouted, as Chloe entered the dorm room. She dropped the pink sheet set she was holding, and ran to Chloe's side, wrapping her in a tight, loving hug. "I've missed you." She whispered in Chloe's ear, causing her to laugh loudly, swinging her around in a circle.

"Aubrey Posen. You saw me yesterday, before we left to come here, remember?" She asked , setting her best friend down. "Bree- I missed you too."

"I have to go now , girls. Chloe. Have fun, stay safe, Good luck with the Bella's and " Aunt Karen gave the girls a teasing grin. "Don't drink." She laughed. "Well, you know what I mean." She walked over to Chloe, giving her a hug, and looked at her. "You look more and more like your mother every day. I know she would be so very proud of you." Her eyes watered, but she tried to hide it by giving Chloe another hug. "I love you Sweetheart."

Chloe smiled, "I love you too Aunt Karen." She whispered. "I'll call you every week alright, and I'll tell you when the performances are."

"I'll be at every single one." Aunt Karen promised, giving Chloe one more parting hug. "I love you Sweetheart." She said again, exiting the dorm, walking down the stairs, and out to her car.

Karen walked to her car, her heels clicking on the pavement. A tall man in a grey jacket and Packers cap bumped into her, knocking her over.

"I am SO sorry." He said, looking at her with dark, intense eyes. Karen shivered, accepting his scarred hand as he helped her to her feet.

"Its….fine." She looked at him, he looked so familiar, yet she couldn't place where she knew him. She hurried to her car, to get to the afternoon's charity function at the country club.

Little did she know who she had just spoken to.


	3. new janitor, old name, mistake

Richard Fenton walked through the campus, smiling devilishly as he slung the rake over his shoulder. He'd managed to get a job as a grounds keeper, and he knew it would be the perfect way to find Donna. He'd seen her aunt, seen her talking to some redhead, and wondered briefly if it could have been his Donna. No, he decided. Karen had called her Chloe.

He continued on to the activities fair, and spotted Aubrey Posen by the table marked BELLAS. She'd been the one he'd followed, when it was impossible to track Donna. It wasn't that hard, Mark Posen was the head of a famous software company, and Emily Posen had a blog dedicated to her daughter's life as a Barden Bella, not to mention Pukegate on YouTube.

He hid behind a tree, listening as the girls talked.

"Bree, calm down. Everything is fine." Chloe tried to reassure Aubrey, who looked green, like she was going to puke.

"Donna!" The blond spoke, then quickly corrected herself. "Chloe." She said more, but Richard didn't stop to hear it. Instead, he left, to plan how best to win his prize.


	4. titanium and a peeping tom

The night air was chilly, adding to the creepy feeling Chloe had when she entered the Barden University shower hall. She fought to control her breathing, to fight the strange sense of panic that filled her at the moment. Right now, she needed to be near someone, anyone, a familiar face. Anything to offer her the comfort and security she so desperatly needed.

"Aubrey?" She whispered, moving down the rows and rows of showers. Her friend was supposed to meet her here, but hadn't arrived yet. She fought the tears and irrational sense of panic. "Nothing's happened to her." Chloe chided herself. "She's just late."

Suddenly she heard a soft, angelic voice singing HER song, "All your bullets ricochet-" Chloe followed the sound, standing outside the shower for several minutes before pulling back the curtain and stepping inside. She forced herself to smile and sound perky, despite the panic she was feeling.

"You CAN sing!" She gasped, looking into Beca's startled eyes. She smiled, giggling a little at Beca's obvious discomfort.

"I dont- i " Beca was at a loss for words as she saw Chloe. She saw her, buck naked not even covered by a towel, her fiery red hair like Medusa's snakes, turning her to stone as she looked at her.

"That song is my jam." Chloe winked at Beca suggestivly. "My lady jam." She giggled as Beca dropped the shampoo bottle, and allowed her eyes to travel down as Beca leaned over to pick it up. "Can you sing it for me?" She managed to ask.

"Dude! No. Get out!" Chloe flinched slightly as Beca shouted at her.

"Not for that reason" Chloe said hurridly. She blushed as Beca bbegan to sing. "Shoot me down, but I won't fall, I am titanium." Beca would never, ever know how much this song meant to Chloe, or the history it held for her.

_MEANWHILE..._

_Richard Fenton watched from the stall opposite them, unseen and undetected. Anger flowed through his veins at the sight of HIS Donna with that girl. No one could have Donna but him. He thought he had made that clear when he'd killed Donna's boyfriend the night of her prom. It didn't matter. He would just have to kill this girl as well, to send the message. But first, he decided, he would have to leave his death trail, so she would know who was coming for her._


	5. Never drink smoothies left on pianos

_Richard entered the Jamba Juice , ordering 12 strawberry smoothies. Once outside, He sat in his beat up blue car, painstakingly writing the names of all the Bella's on the cups. He took out a vial of purple liquid, pouring over half of it into the cup labeled BECCA. With a smile like an evil, Disney villian, he drove to the Barden Bella's practice room, snuck inside, and left the tray on top of the piano. _

As usual, Aubrey and Chloe were the first ones to get to practice. "Hey, Smoothies!" Chloe called out, taking hers as the others walked into the room. Fat Amy, Stacie, Cynthia Rose, and Lily each took their smoothies, sitting down to drink them while Aubrey began to explain the new choreography.

"Hey guys!" Becca called, setting her stuff down, then sitting next to Chloe, taking the smoothie that Chloe handed her.

"Hurry up and finish! This is PRACTICE, not a slumber party!" Aubrey snapped, though her voice wasnt as sharp as usual.

Aubrey had the entire team running laps on the bleachers, and Becca began to feel strange. Her legs didn't seem to want to move, and the bleachers seemed to sway under her. She felt sick. She stopped, leaning against the Mid-Rail for a second, before Aubrey snapped at her angrily.

"What are you doing Becca? Keep running. We're almost done." Becca nodded, and took a step before crashing down the entire set of bleachers, her head sounding like a hammer as it hit the hard floor.

"OH MY GOD BECCA!" Chloe was at her side in an instant. "Becs, can you hear me? Hey, Hey, open your eyes! Becca come on-" Chloe pulled Becca onto her lap as she kept talking to her.

"My- My head," Becca groaned, her eyes fluttering open. Her lips pulled back into a weak smile. "H-Hey there R-Red. Theres..three of you..." Her voice was slurred, and Chloe could tell something was wrong with her.

"Becca." Aubrey knelt down beside her, her voice concerned and gentle. "Hey, Becca, did you eat or drink anything weird today?"

"No- just that smoothie-" Becca's eyes began to close again, causing Chloe to shake her gently.

"Hey, Becs, keep your eyes open, ok? Look at me-" Chloe whispered, tears falling from her eyes onto Becca.

"Red- you're crying-" Becca said, looking at her, her eyes unfocused. "Chloe whats-" She began to shake, convulsing violently, in Chloe's arms.

"OH MY GOD!" Chloe screamed, "AUBREY CALL AN AMBULANCE." She held her tightly, trying desperately to keep her calm, and keep her from hurting herself. "Becca- no." She whispered, as Becca fell still,after taking a deep, shuddering , gasping breath. "Don't you dare leave me Becs. "


	6. Beca I love you

"Aubrey- She has to be ok-" For the last six hours, Aubrey had sat in the waiting room with Chloe and the other Bellas. Everyone was worried, but it seemed to Aubrey that Chloe was the worst of all. She currently half lay in Aubrey's lap, her face buried in Aubrey's shoulder, crying uncontrollably. She had admitted her feelings for Beca to each of the Bellas, three nurses, and two Doctors, begging them to save her. "She has to. I love her. Aubrey why didnt I tell her- I'm such and idiot- What if she dies, I can't lose her. I love her, Oh God , Aubrey who did this, why did they do this, this is horrible, who would want to kill Beca, WHY would they want to kill Beca? I love Beca\\. They can't have killed Beca! "

Soon, much to Aubrey's intense relief, a nurse came out and gave Chloe permission to go into Beca's room and sit with her until she woke up. Aubrey just hoped that it would be soon.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Beca's eyes opened in the small, white hospital room. Her head ached, and there was an unfamiliar weight on her right shoulder. Dazed, she tried to make out the words being whispered into her ear, tried to decipher their meaning. What was that wet feeling on her neck?

"I love you. I'm sorry. Please don't leave me-" She heard the voice, soft and sweet, full of tears. She felt gentle fingers running through her hair. Was the voice crying? Why was the voice crying? Who was the voice? Where was she? Why did everything hurt so much? What had happened to her?

"W-W-W-Where A-Am I-I?" Beca's voice came out hoarse and weak, and her throat felt like it was on fire.

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE AWAKE!" Beca winced as Chloe pulled her close, into a tight, protective hug. "I was so worried-" Chloe's shoulders began to shake with sobs as she held tight to Beca. "You passed out- someone put something into that smoothie- Your heart stopped- I lost you- I never got to tell you-"

"Hey- Chloe- shh. calm down. Tell me what?" Beca asked staring at Chloe, her eyes widening. She winced as Chloe held her even tighter, making it almost impossible for her to breathe.

"Beca I-I really, really REALLY like you-" Chloe said softly, her eyes red and puffy from crying.

"Chloe- I-I think I KINDA figured that out when you walked into my SHOWER" Beca tried to tease, sighing as Chloe held a foam cup of ice water to Beca's lips.

"Drink." Chloe ordered, helping Beca to sit up, and placing a light, soft kiss to Beca's forehead. "I can't believe we almost lost you Beca. "

"Chloe-" Beca sighed. "I -"

A Doctor in a white coat walked into the room, carrying a clipboard. "Miss Beale- I need to speak to you and Miss Posen in the hallway" He said softly.

"We had the labs test the smoothie cup. A combination of Arsenic and Belladonna was put into the smoothie after it was taken from the store. We have no suspects at the time, but do you know if anyone is after Miss Mitchell or any of the other Barden Bellas?" The Doctor asked looking at Aubrey.

"No, Beca doesn't have a lot of friends, but I don't think she has those kinds of enemies either. She's a keep to herself kind of girl,-" Aubrey was cut off by the Doctor.

"Hers was the only cup poisoned, and it does appear deliberate as each of the cups had the names of the Bellas on them. Did either of you recognize the handwriting?"

"No. We'd never seen it before. It seemed like a nice gesture. Members of the staff often leave treats for us, and we thought that this was the case. If we'd had any idea-"

"My advice to you, Miss Posen, do not eat or drink anything that anyone leaves for any of you. The police will be contacting you for further information in a few days. "

"Thankyou Doctor Corgen." Aubrey said , trying to fight the underlying sense of fear that she would NOT be informing Chloe of.


End file.
